The Truth
by FanFact
Summary: The Second part of the Fifth Royal. The aliens find out about the fifths secret. Please read the Fifth Ryal before reading this.


"Hello Jonathan." Max said. Jonathan turned around in the chair and saw Max at the door way. Jonathan was surprised but didn't give any facial expressions. Max didn't need them to know than Jonathan was surprised.

"Hey Max. What can I do for you?" Jonathan asked.

"You can tell me why YOU need more protection from Kivar than I do." He said.

Jonathan sighs. "This is not the time to tell you." Jonathan said

"Then why should I trust you?"

"Because deep inside of you, you know that what I tell you is right." Jonathan stands up as Alex comes in. "Good morning Alex." Jonathan said.

"Good morning." Alex said smiling. "My parents wanted to tell you that you have a meeting with the school principal."

Max looks at Jonathan. "Why would you meet with the principal?" Max asked.

"Because I am joining your school." Jonathan replied.

"Why? There's no need to. You might as well just go back where you came from. You saved our lives, and now you should go back." Max said.

Jonathan looked at him funny. "Now that you guys found me I think I should do my duty which is to protect you." Jonathan said.

"We were fine by ourselves. We don't need you."

"Well not everyone thinks that Max" Jonathan says.

"It doesn't matter. I am King. And I order you to leave."

Alex looks at Max in shock. "Max that's not like you to say that." Alex said. Max shakes his head.

"You are right. I'm sorry." He says looking at Alex then back at Jonathan. "We just were doing better by ourselves."

"I know, but since I am with you guys there's no point in going back." Jonathan said. Max turns around and leaves.

"So are you ready?" Liz asked Chelsea.

"Ready as can be." Chelsea responded. Liz smiled and they head out of the kitchen door. They started working when Max came in. Liz smiled.

"Hey Max." She said with her big smile.

Max smiled back. "Hey Liz." He said back.

"Do you want a cherry coke?" She asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you in private."

Liz looked shock. "Ok." They went to the other room.

"Liz I want you to stay away from Jonathan." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him." Max responded.

"He saved your life Max, what's there not to trust. He saved your life."

"Just please do what I ask."

"Ok, but you sound paranoid." She said and left looking at him with the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Well Mr. Wellington, your record for the last school is really impressive." The principal said. "Straight A's all through Junior High and High school, and it says that you are currently a junior am I correct?" The principal asked.

"Yes sir it is."

"And you were emancipated just last year from your adopted parents?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I talked to your teachers at the other school and I have decided to make you a senior."

"Sir? Why?"

"Well you are a very bright student and very smart, and I can see you need a little challenge." He said.

"Thank you sir." Jonathan said. He starts heading for the door.

"Oh and one more thing." The principal said before Jonathan left.

"What sir?"

"Don't call me sir. It's Mr. Williams."

"Ok Mr. Williams."

It was a tough day at the Crash Down. Chelsea heads for the door and switches the sign. "Well I will see you later." She said to Liz.

"Yeah see you tomorrow at school." Liz replied.

"I don't know if I will see you much at the school."

"Why."

"Because the principal has decided to have me skip a grade and go on being a senior."

"Oh really. Congratulations." Liz said.

"Thanks. See tomorrow." Chelsea said and headed out. She walked across the street and slipped. She got up and a car headed for her, she was in shock she couldn't move. The people in the car were drunk so they couldn't see her.

The lights got brighter and brighter. She closed her eyes then in a second she was lifted up off the air. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the arms of some guy she hasn't met before. The guy let her down and placed her on the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am now." She said and smiled. "My name is Chelsea. What's your name?"

"Jonathan." He said. He had never found any girl as beautiful as her. Her curly blonde hair and blue eyes were astonishing."

"Well nice to meet you Jonathan. Can you help me up?" She asked then Jonathan helped her up. "Well thanks for saving my life, but I need to go." She said and smiled at Jonathan. "Will I see you at school?"

"Yeah."

"Well then see you there." She said and walked away smiling at him and he smiled back.

Jonathan made his way down the sidewalk when he heard, "Hello Ravik." He turned around and saw a boy on the corner.

"Hello Nicholas. What might I be of service to you?" He said holding up his hand. "I know how about I kill you."

"You don't want to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because if you do then your secret will get out." Nicholas said. "Besides your not strong enough to kill me on your own."

Jonathan lowered his hand. "It won't be a secret. I will tell them."

"When? If you keep delaying they will be even more angry at you."

"No. They can't. We are all friends."

Nicholas hurled a laugh. "They just met you. They don't trust you.What will make them think you are still their friend after they find out what you are?"

"They already know what I am." Jonathan said boldly.

"Oh they do?"

"Yes. They Know I am their Guardian."

"Well when they find out the whole story let me know. Kivar still want you Ravik."

"I'm not Ravik!" Jonathan yelled before Nicholas disappeared in the shadows.

Michael was sitting there watching TV when Jonathan barged in the apartment. "What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Kivar. He's after me."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I saw Nicholas."

"Listen you need to tell me why Kivar is after you."

Jonathan was silent for a moment. "We need to talk to the others, and only the other aliens. Michael agreed and called Isabelle, Max, and Tess.

"Why are we all here?" Tess asked.

"Because it's time for me to tell you why Kivar is after me more than you guys."

"Well let's here It." said Max

Jonathan took a deep breath. "It's because in our past life Kivar was my brother." Jonathan said uneasily.

The group stood silent. They didn't know what to say. "You mean that Kivar is your brother. No wonder I had a feeling that said I shouldn't trust you."

"No you should. It was in our past lives, and even back then I pledged my loyalty to you and protected you." He said.

"Well a great job you did at that." Max said. "You are probably the reason we died. You probably betrayed us."

"Lay off Max." Isabelle said in defense of Jonathan. "He didn't. Or why would they send him with us." She said trying to cover up that she knows that she betrayed them in their past life according to Whittaker, and Nicholas.

Max looked at her. "Why are you defending him? You know him as much as I do, and what he just said proves that."

"Listen Max. I would never betray you. I didn't in our past life, and I wont in this life." He said passing a look on Isabelle signaling that he knows all about Velandra.

"Whatever. I just have one request." He said.

"Yes my King." Jonathan said in a play full voice.

"Stay away from the humans." He said.

"Well that's kind of hard considering I live with one."

"Alex is the only one you can see, but stay away from Liz, Michael, and Mariah."

"As you wish." He said before walking out.

"Luckily he doesn't know about Chelsea." He said to himself.


End file.
